On a Tip of a Tongue
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Levi undergoes sexual harassment provided by Titan Eren.


**Prompt:** Titan Eren x Levi

**Summary:** Levi undergoes sexual harassment provided by Titan Eren.

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Dubious consent, sexual harassment

* * *

_**On a Tip of a Tongue**_

* * *

Sun was shining without a cloud in sight and so it had been for the the last three days at least. The days were hot and nights didn't bring much comfort either. The nearby lake had become rather convenient washing place for them since the temperature of the water was pleasantly cool.

After a long day of training which had ended with Eren in his titan form, Levi Heichou ordered him to clean up at the lake.

"Get out of that pile of shit and get yourself cleaned up. We don't have all day," Levi grumbled at the young man who still resided inside the titan. With the assumption that Eren would do as he said, Levi himself started to get ready for a swim in the lake. He had even brought a bag full of clean clothes with him. The bag was waiting for him under a nearby tree where he had put it before their training for the day had commenced.

Later Levi would think that maybe his first mistake that day was that he took his gear off before he had made sure that Eren was out of the damn titan form. He should have checked that but he didn't. He had been foolish to have that small amount of trust for the young man. Besides Eren had not shown any signs of going berserk and thus Levi had thought there would be no problems.

Not the kind of problems he was prepared for anyway.

His second mistake was probably that he took his harness off along with his boots. He had just taken his cravat and shirt off when Eren's big titan hand wrapped itself around him.

At first Levi thought that he was getting eaten. His life uncomfortably flashing in front of his eyes, him remembering some of the most important people of his life dying.

"What are you doing, brat!? Let me go!" He struggled against the big hand holding his steadily. His arms flailed helplessly as Eren's thumb was wrapped around over his chest.

Eren's big green eyes peered at him unblinkingly in an eerie way, his mouth hanging open slightly. At least his breath did not smell. Levi gulped when Eren's other hand poked his legs gently. Was the brat going to rip his legs off while he was still alive? That kind of questions went through his mind as he came to realize that even if he shouted no one would probably hear him. They'd think he would be shouting orders at Eren and nothing more.

But that did not prevent him from trying. "Someone, anyone! Eren has gone berserk! Help!" Eren raised a finger to his mouth indicating him to stay silent. But that did not convince Levi of anything and so he tried again which soon ended when Eren's tongue licked his face.

Levi spluttered under the load of saliva and overall sudden wetness. "I'm going to kill you for that!" He could swear he saw mirth in those big green titan eyes. For some reason Levi did not feel afraid anymore. Not in the same way that his initial shock had been. Eren didn't seem hostile, at least he had not eaten Levi yet which could only mean that Eren was in control of the titan form so far.

"If you are going to eat me, do it quickly. I'm not keen of playing games," Levi told Eren, accepting that he would most probably die if Eren did decide to chomp him down his throat. He cursed that he had not cut the damn brat out himself. Next time, if there was one, he would rip that filthy brat out of that titan from with his bare hands if it became necessary.

But Eren shook his head, denying any such plans.

That left Levi confused as to what was Eren's goal. "Why are you doing this?" Levi asked even if Eren could not directly answer him. There was no reason for Eren to behave like this. "Whatever it is you could have just talked to me normally instead of squeezing the life out of me." The position he was in was not exactly comfortable to begin with but as he'd come to notice it would get a lot more pleasant.

He didn't see them but he felt Eren's fingers tugging at his pants. The titan managed to pull them off, leaving Levi naked as a wee baby. Maybe that had been Levi's third mistake, that he had opened his pants, ready to get out of the constricting material. The need to get clean had been overruling his priorities. He would not make that mistake with Eren again.

"What are you-" His words stuck in his throat when Eren's hot and wet tongue swept across his thighs up to his abdomen. Levi was in shock once again. "You sick little fuck," he choked out.

Eren's fingers pried Levi's legs open despite the protests coming from the older man. "I'm going to kill you," Levi spat, feeling vulnerable and exposed under Eren's touch. The tongue returned on him once again. Levi could not deny that it felt pleasant against his soft skin.

Eren's tongue moved up and down slowly, tentatively. Levi was ashamed to respond to such treatment but he could not control how his body reacted to the stimulus provided by Eren.

They had been going through some precision training but this was not the kind of precision that Levi had had in mind as Eren's tongue massaged his most sensitive areas, testing out what worked and what did not.

"Not so hard," Levi protested quietly and partly hoping that Eren would not hear him but apparently Eren did because his touch became lighter.

Levi closed his eyes as he could not keep looking at the titan's face. Eren was cradling him softly in his hands and Levi relaxed as there was no escape for him. He'd let the brat have his fun. Maybe he'd get out of this soon.

"Eren, stop," Levi pleaded as his cock was hardening under the wonderful massage it was receiving. "You can still get away with this if you let me go right now and I will forget this ever happened. I'll let it slide this once," he tried to reason with the young man.

Eren seemed to have another ideas as he did not stop. Instead, Levi felt a one of Eren's fingers press against his ass. Eren tilted Levi upwards so that he was practically sitting on that finger that now started to gently rub him.

"Eren," Levi tried again. "Let me go," His voice was shaking as he spoke. His resolve faltering as the new position felt good. Too good. How did the brat know that these things would make him shiver in pleasure?

Levi did not even want to imagine what he must have looked like dangling in Eren's hands like a rag doll while being pleasured by him. He had to give Eren credit for fine control and gentleness. He would have never thought that the brat could pull off something like this. Levi doubted that his pleas to be let go were going to do him any good. Eren seemed to be adamant to finish this. Levi certainly hoped this would stop once he became undone. That was the only goal he could think of Eren having when doing this.

Eren's tongue was not showing any signs of tiring out. Levi clung to the thumb holding him still. "Faster," he gasped out, ashamed as soon as the words left his mouth but only briefly when Eren did exactly as he said.

Oh, how he wished at the moment that Eren's titan form had lips. That would have been great sensation. Not that he had much to complain about the current situation. He was involuntarily moving his hips to match the movements of the finger under him. There was enough slickness between him and Eren for him to glide effortlessly on the finger.

Eren's tongue work got even more precise as Eren applied pressure just below his balls. Levi moaned and cursed. "Fuck, I hate you," he breathed out, grinding against Eren like a dog in heat. "I swear I'll kill you. I'll skin you alive," his threats were losing power as his voice betrayed how good he was feeling at the moment.

"Come on, finish me off," Levi urged the titan on, wanting desperately to touch himself to finish the job. Eren's tongue had swept him off his feet almost literally. "Right there. Faster," he barked orders to the young man as he rode the waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

His earlier embarrassment forgotten, Levi moaned, bucking his hips against the hot tongue. Without much of a fanfare he spilled his cum between himself and over the wet tongue. Levi moaned loudly, unashamed as he Eren's tongue brushed over his skin, lapping him clean.

Eren's hold on him slacked and the titan let him lie freely on his hand.

How long had it been since someone had done something like this to him? Most people stayed far away from him and Levi had not openly searched for sexual gratification from anyone. It was not something he needed but now it had been pushed on him. Levi had forgotten how good he would feel after. His whole body was relaxed and he was pleasantly tired.

He looked into Eren's eyes, blinking lazily. He did not have the strength to shout or command the titan. He laid there, bare and exposed in front of the young man. "Come over here," he beckoned the titan to get closer.

Eren carefully got closer, the tip of his nose hovering over Levi. The older man touched it gently, patting him like he was a horse. "Don't do this ever again," Levi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He could only guess what Eren was feeling when he said so. Heck, Levi did not yet know the motivation behind this little stunt Eren had pulled.

"But next time," he started. "Just tell me instead of manhandling me. Show some respect and it will get you far." Levi meant each word he said. "Now let me down and let's get cleaned up. We wasted enough time here. People might start looking for us."

Eren gently lowered Levi to the ground before he emerged from the back of the titan's neck. Levi had already taken a course towards the lake. He hoped the cool water would help keeping him awake. He was at the shore line when Eren spoke to him.

"Heichou, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Levi said as soon as he heard the tone that Eren used. He took a quick look at the young man whose ear tips were red. "You are lying to my face. Get out of the gear and wash your filthy self and maybe your mind will get cleansed as well."

Eren tiredly slumped on the ground. "Yes sir."

"I said now and not tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!" Eren scrambled into action.

Levi shook his head as he washed himself in the shallow waters of the lake. The brat was not even sorry for what he had done. Levi made a mental note to make him remember that it was not okay to take advantage of anyone like that.

Levi blamed the heat. That had to be what had messed up Eren's mind. Levi smiled to himself. He would have a chance to have a good nights sleep in the cool dungeon himself too. He looked at the young man still taking his harness off. Instead of hurrying the young man along, Levi strode over to him. He hauled Eren by the front of his shirt into the lake.

"Levi Heichou!" Eren cried. "What are you doing!?"

Levi didn't answer as he dragged the young man into the cool water and pushed him under. As soon as he pulled him up he pulled the young man close. "Don't forget who you are messing with," he whispered a threat into Eren's ear and saw the young man tremble. Levi mentally shook his head. Eren was so easy to mess with.

"I am sorry!"

"Finally you mean it." Levi let the young man go and Eren almost fell ass first back into the water. "Apology accepted. Wash yourself and I'll give you clean clothes. Dinner time is approaching." With those words Levi left the young man to his own devices.

Eren did not see the small smile that danced on Levi's lips as he walked away. Tonight he'd pay the young man a visit to teach him a thing or two about appropriate way to seduce your fellow soldiers.


End file.
